Ironia do Destino
by Gabiii
Summary: HIATUS Ela nunca o olhou com outros olhos que não fossem de desprezo. Ele nunca nem se quer havia perdido seu tempo analisandoa. Talvez nunca tenha passado pela cabeça deles que as coisas nem sempre seguem o rumo que imaginamos.Amor à segunda vista? Não.
1. Malfoy?

**Título:** Ironia do Destino

**Autora:** Gabiii

**Sinopse:** Ela nunca o olhou com outros olhos que não fossem de desprezo. Ele nunca nem se quer havia perdido seu tempo analisando-a. Talvez nunca tenha passado pela cabeça deles que as coisas nem sempre seguem o rumo que imaginamos.  
Amor à segunda vista? Não. O caso deles, foi à qüinquagésima vista.

**Beta:** Alguém se candidata?

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens já conhecidos me pertencem. São todos da J.K. Rowling.

Arg que ódio!

Se eu pego aquele filhodeumaputa ele vai ver só comigo! Sim, era eu quem reclamava dos namorados grudentos e pegajosos! Mais Ele precisava ser tão sumido assim? Nem oito e nem oitenta né! Por Deus!

Não, eu não sou doida. Explicarei a vocês a historia. Tudo começou quando eu fui no aniversário do amigo dele...

_Ai que droga! Acordo com aquele troço trouxa que Mione me deu tocando. O que será que ela quer agora.._

_-Me dê um motivo para eu não te matar por ter me a cordado com esse treco barulhento! – digo ao atender a ligação de Hermione._

_-Que tal o aniversário de Gustavo, aquele que você prometeu a ele que ia e que já esta 1 hora atrasada? _

_PA! Virginia Weasley caindo da cama._

_Ai caramba... o aniversario de Gustavo, esqueci completamente! _

_-Aiii Mione! Porque você não me lembrou disso ontem de noite?_

_- É, quem sabe se você ouvisse suas mensagens de voz com mais freqüência..._

_-A fala sério Mi, você sabe que eu não sei usar esse treco._

_-Okay Gi, mais se apresse! Não quero ficar mais tempo sozinha numa festa de aniversário que você me fez prometer que vinha pra te fazer companhia! Festa na qual você está ausente!_

_E ela desliga na minha cara. Olho no relógio e consto que estou 1hora e 15 minutos atrasada. Corro pro banheiro, tomo uma ducha rápida e gelada pra acordar, mais 10 min.Escolho qualquer roupa, pego o presente que esta em cima do meu criado mudo e corro pro quarto de Rony, mais 10.Bato na porta para implorar que ele me leve.Ele me faz prometer convencer Mione a ir a tal excursão com ele. Ela vai me matar ao saber que to participando do complô "Vamos levar Mione para a viagem"..Mais veja só, é isso ou ela espera mais uma hora e ..ai meu Deus..estou 1hora e 55min atrasada! _

_-O que você quiser Rony, mais saia dessa cama AGORA e me leve ao aniversário._

_Okay, estamos a caminho já, Rony está acima da velocidade permitida devido às minhas reclamações. Mais deixe isso de lado e vamos explicar o que está acontecendo._

_Gustavo é um amigo que eu tenho. Sim, é só um amigo. Com a gente sempre só rolou amizade. E olha que até tentamos uns pegas de vez em quando, mais não deu certo. Enfim, o conheci quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts, ele era da Corvinal e se tornou monitor na mesma época em que eu, no quinto ano. Com os afazeres de Monitores acabamos nos conhecendo melhor e daí surgiu uma amizade que durou até os dias de hoje. E olhe que já faz 2 anos que nos formamos. Enfim, hoje ele está fazendo um churrasco de comemoração ao aniversário dele e me convidou. Pedi pra levar uma amiga e é ai que Mione entra nessa história. Agora é a hora que vocês me perguntam se bruxos fazem churrascos. Não, não fazem. Gustavo tem os pais trouxas, assim como Mione, e manteve todo os costumes._

_2horas e 20 minutos atrasada. Toco a campainha e ele atende._

_-Nossa Gi, achei que não vinha mais!._

_-Aii desculpa Guga, sabe como eu sou dorminhoca né?Me desculpa vaii!_

_-Deixa de ser boba Gi. E entra logo que todos estão me esperando. Aliás, aquela sua amiga já esta ai – E então ele me olha com uma cara de quem ta se divertindo com a minha vergonha. _

_Entro e o sigo até os fundos da casa onde tem uma área com churrasqueira, piscina, um campo onde os amigos dele estão todos correndo atrás de uma coisa redonda,( não entendi muito bem o motivo disso mais uma parte dos meninos pareceu ficar bem chateados quando a coisa redonda entrou numa coisa retangular maior ainda com uma espécie de rede que tem uma em cada extremidade do campo, vai entender esses trouxas né?)_

_-Ali esta sua amiga Gi. – diz Guga apontando para dentro da casa onde esta um grupo de no máximo quatro pessoas conversando,incluindo Mione claro._

_Aproximo-me do grupo e é quando eu o vejo. Inacreditável. O que ele estaria fazendo ali, na casa de um "sangue-ruim" como ele mesmo costumava chamar pessoas de origem trouxas, e o mais impressionante de tudo: conversando com Hermione. _

_De duas uma._

_Ou ele estava sobre a maldição impérios ou ele bateu com a cabeça, perdeu a memória e estava sendo criado por uma família de trouxas da vizinhança que foi convidado para o churrasco. _

_Qual outro motivo levaria Draco Malfoy à casa de um nascido trouxa, repleto de trouxas e vestido como um trouxa? _

_Não sei se alguém além de Mione viu minha careta, mais tive que me beliscar pra me certificar de que não era um sonho._

**N/A: Bem, é minha primeira fic, então por favor me perdoem caso ela fique terrivelmente péssima. **

**Tenho uma idéia no geral de como quero que ela fique, isso significa que esta sendo feita ainda. Mandem-me reviews dizendo se gostaram ou não. Elas serão minha inspiração para continuar a fic.**

**Eu não tenho beta, então me perdoem pelos erros ;x**

**Agradeço desde já a quem leu até aqui **

**Beijos **


	2. A conversa

**Título:** Ironia do Destino

**Autora:** Gabiii

**Sinopse:** Ela nunca o olhou com outros olhos que não fossem de desprezo. Ele nunca nem se quer havia perdido seu tempo analisando-a. Talvez nunca tenha passado pela cabeça deles que as coisas nem sempre seguem o rumo que imaginamos.  
Amor à segunda vista? Não. O caso deles, foi à qüinquagésima vista.

**Beta:** Alguém se candidata?

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens já conhecidos me pertencem. São todos da J.K. Rowling.

_Ao cruzar meu olhar com o de Mione pude confirmar que aquilo não era nem de longe um sonho._

_Nunca vi Mione com aquela expressão no rosto.Notava-se em seu rosto que ela não estava entendendo nada do que está acontecendo ao seu redor. E considerando que estamos falando de Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo, uma atitude daquelas era de assustar qualquer um._

_Comprimento e me apresento a todos por educação._

_Além de Mione e Malfoy havia também a Lorean,a Sarah,o Marcos e o Lucas. E ao julgar pelos modos deles suponho que sejam todos Trouxas._

_Eles voltam ao assunto que estavam falando antes de eu chegar. Sento ao lado de Hermione que entra na conversa e começa a falar animadamente com eles sobre uma tal votação que eles fariam para escolher um novo representante para a Inglaterra Trouxa._

_Algum tempo depois cansei de fingir prestar atenção no que eles estão falando e vou atrás de Guga para passar um tempo com ele._

_Procuro por toda a casa até que o acho no meio de outro bando de garotos no campo correndo atrás daquela coisa redonda que eu já mencionei antes._

_Puxo uma cadeira e sento de frente para o campo a fim de tentar entender a finalidade daquela correria toda. Confesso que achei meio sem graça, mais eles pareciam bem animados.Estava bem distraída olhando para eles quando ouço aquela conhecida voz arrastada falar: _

_-É futebol. _

_Viro-me e dou de cara com que logo volta seu olhar para o jogo._

_-O que você disse Malfoy?_

_-Isso ai que eles tão fazendo, ou melhor, jogando, se chama Futebol. É o esporte mais adorado por Trouxas.Tem quase a mesma importância que o Quadribol tem pra gente. _

_Okay, isso me deixou sem reação. O que diabos era aquilo! Primeiro encontro Malfoy em meio de Trouxas e vestido como um. Segundo, ele está sendo simpático comigo, ignorando o detalhe de que nossas famílias são inimigas. E terceiro, desde quando ele entende de esportes trouxas e eu não? Até onde eu sei quem tem os pais adoradores de trouxas sou eu! Hum, muito estranho._

_Ficamos calados observando o tal do futebol. Eu tento ao máximo ignorar sua presença, mas não dá, eu preciso perguntar:_

_-O que você está aprontando Malfoy? _

_Ele me olha com aqueles olhos acinzentados dele, percebo um sorriso se formar no canto de sua boca e quando ele já esta prestes a me responder um grupo de garotas se aproxima.._

_-Draco, vamos brincar de "eu nunca"? –diz uma loira (loira falsa, óbvio!)_

_Eu nunca? Como assim "Eu nunca"? E o que será que há nessa garrafa que uma delas está segurando? "vokada" eu acho, não consegui ler. _

_-Suzana, não acho boa idéia, vocês já me aparentam estar bêbadas o suficiente. Deixem essa vodka comigo e vão pra suas casas sim? A festa já deu o que tinha que dar pra vocês. – E então depois de dizer isso ele dá um sorriso bem típico dele "eu peço, sorrio e sei que você não irá resistir". Patético._

_E pra meu horror vejo as garotas praticamente babarem em cima desse loiro platinado, lhe entregarem a garrafa, darem um beijo na bochecha ossuda do Malfoy e irem embora._

_COMO ASSIM CARA? O que essas meninas vêem nesse ridículo do Malfoy? Okay, ele não é ridículo, ele tem seus charmes. Mais está longe de ser considerado um Deus Grego._

_-E então Malfoy, não vai me dizer o que pretende com essa atuação toda?_

_-Não sei do que está falando Weasley._

_-A não sabe? Bom, então quer dizer que eu não deveria estranhar o fato de um Malfoy, que sempre odiou trouxas, estar vestido como um, agindo como um, na casa de um, conhecendo sobre os costumes e assuntos atuais do mundo Trouxa e tirando claro o fato de você parecer conhecer a festa inteira? _

_Fala sério Malfoy, quem te conhece que te compre._

_Lanço a ele o meu olhar mais inquisidor possível e espero ansiosa por uma resposta. _

_Esta por sua vez não veio da maneira que eu achei que viria._

_Malfoy simplesmente soltou um sorrisinho, voltou a assistir ao jogo dos meninos e depois de alguns minutos ele simplesmente se levantou e se virou para ir embora.Preferi continuar assistindo ao jogo quando o ouvi dizer:_

_-Essa é a questão Weasley, você não me conhece._

**N/A: Ai está mais um capítulo. Ficou pequenininho assim como o outro, mas pretendo manter esse padrão, pra não ficar um capítulo muito chato.**

**Obrigada pra quem leu e pra quem deixou review #)**

**Esqueci de dizer no capítulo anterior de onde veio a minha inspiração pra essa fic, bom, ela veio do meu próprio relacionamento. Acredito que haverá muitas coisas dessa fic baseada nele, afinal de contas, foi dele que surgiu a idéia. E foi num momento de revolta com o sumiço Dele que eu tive essa idéia. Me expressar através de uma fic.**

**Então espero que todos vocês curtem a fic e passem acreditar mais nos roteiros das novelas mexicanas. Digo isso por experiência própria. -.- **

_Ginny Danae Malfoy_** obrigada pela Review querida! E ai, gostou do capitulo? **

_Gynny Malfoy: _**obrigada também pela Review. É, definitivamente preciso arranjar uma beta urgente. ;x**

**Não conheço ninguém no site ;\ **

Se quiser me indicar alguém eu agradeço muitíssimo! Sou horrível com gramática S ...Anyway, obrigada pelo desejo de boa sorte. E obrigada por ter lido 

_Beca Malfoy: _**Nossa! Até me empolguei com sua review #).. ahushas.. tanto que estou atualizando logo. o/**

**Espero que goste do capitulo. **


	3. A doninha sabe rir!

**Título:** Ironia do Destino

**Autora:** Gabiii

**Sinopse:** Ela nunca o olhou com outros olhos que não fossem de desprezo. Ele nunca nem se quer havia perdido seu tempo analisando-a. Talvez nunca tenha passado pela cabeça deles que as coisas nem sempre seguem o rumo que imaginamos.  
Amor à segunda vista? Não. O caso deles, foi à qüinquagésima vista.

**Beta:** Misty Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens já conhecidos me pertencem. São todos da J.K. Rowling.

_Capítulo 3. _

_Okay, isso **definitivamente** me deixou desconcertada._

_Após aquelas palavras do Malfoy fiquei sem ação. Não sabia o que responder. Não havia muito que se conhecer a respeito dele não é? Ele era simplesmente mais um daqueles garotinhos riquinhos de papai que tinham tudo o que queria e quando queriam. Puro sangue e nadando em grana, o que mais se pode de deduzir de alguém assim? Somente que devia ser um grosso, arrogante, que passava por cima de tudo e todos. E o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço (na época de Hogwarts) é assim. Ou pelo menos achava que conhecia né. Porque ou eu estou em um sonho muito do louco ou Draco Malfoy tinha batido com a cabeça._

_Cadê os insultos? As grosserias? As brincadeiras de mau gosto? _

_Não houve nada disso no curto dialogo que tivemos. _

_E quer saber? Antes que eu endoide aqui, vou tirar essa historia a limpo com Guga, afinal de contas, o convidado era dele. Ele tinha que me contar quem tinha drogado o Malfoy para ele esta agindo assim tão estranho._

_-Gugaaaaaa – grito com a intenção de chamar a atenção que ainda continua jogando aquele jogo estúpido. _

_Chamei uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta eu já estava rouca. Virei-me intencionada a ir atrás de Mione quando ele me alcança perguntando o que eu queria._

_E sabe o que eu descobri? Descobri que o meu amigo, o meu **melhor amigo**, sempre foi amigo do Malfoy e ele NUNCA me disse nada._

_Não preciso dizer que eu fiquei realmente fula da vida quando soube disso não é? Afinal de contas, ele presenciou inúmeras brigas entre meu irmão e o Malfoy, onde Malfoy xingava à Rony e à toda minha família e ele nunca nos defendeu. Ele me viu chorando de raiva dessa doninha irritante e nunca falou nada. Agora me digam, isso é amigo? Obvio que não. Ele compactuou com o inimigo e quer que eu aceite isso na boa. Só o que me faltava! _

_Depois do meu ataque e acusações para Guga (que como já estava acostumado, esperou tranqüilamente eu terminar sem me interromper), ele me explicou que fizera amizade com Malfoy, por ele ter sido seu tutor em Poções no primeiro ano até o sexto. Eu sempre soube que Snape escolhia um de seus melhores alunos para acompanhar os mais novos até que o aluno necessitado estivesse apto a praticar a matéria sozinho. E sempre soube que Guga tinha uma **enorme** dificuldade em poções. Mas eu nunca soube que MALFOY era o seu tutor!_

_Depois do interrogatório que fiz a Guga, o resto da festa foi tranqüila e até divertida. Nunca imaginei que os Trouxas pudessem se divertir tanto sem magia. Guga me ensinou (ou pelos menos tentou) a jogar futebol. Confesso que quando se está jogando o jogo se torna muito mais interessante do que quando se está assistindo. Joguei com as outras meninas (E cá entre nós elas pareciam até que nunca tinham ouvido falar do jogo assim como eu) por mais ou menos uma hora. O nosso "técnico" era Guga, que não parava de gritar mandando a gente levar a bola para a coisa retangular. Foi divertido. Joguei até marcar um ponto para minha equipe, o que me deixou muito feliz. Não entendi o porquê de elas terem ficado aparentemente zangadas comigo. Pensei ter ouvido um "que burra, fez gol contra!" mas como eu não entendi, ignorei. _

_Depois do jogo me juntei a Mione que ainda estava na mesma parte da casa conversando com Lorean e Sarah sobre moda. Opa, **isso** sim me interessa._

_Juntei-me a elas e passamos o resto da tarde conversando sobre banalidades._

_Vez ou outra saia para pegar um refresco ou me servir de algum petisco._

_Durante minhas idas e vindas não encontrei a doninha, onde ele estaria? Er, quero dizer, graças a Merlin não o encontrei, tomara que tenha ido embora._

_E era com esses pensamentos que eu me aproximava do toalete quando escutei risos. Gargalhadas sinceras,bonitas de se ouvir, contagiante. Desvio do meu caminho espiando para os lados quando os vejo: Malfoy e uma garota loira, que depois descobri ser a Nina, rindo abertamente como nunca o tinha visto sorrir. Sua gargalhada era bonita, não havia nem vestígios daquela voz arrastada, podia ver em seus olhos uma tonalidade que nunca tinha visto antes. Do costumeiro cinza passara a ser um azul claro que emanava um brilho, que realçava toda a beleza dos seus olhos. _

_Notava-se que os dois eram muito íntimos. Namorados? Não sei dizer. Eles riam, gesticulavam, se acariciavam, bom, devem ser não é? E é exatamente quando me pergunto se ela é uma trouxa quando me vejo defronte a eles. A porta que me escondia agora estava aberta, Nina segurava a varinha apontando na direção da porta com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Já Malfoy me encarava sério e seus olhos voltaram à tonalidade cinza. _

_Meu Merlin! Fiquei eu assim tão abobada pela risada da doninha irritante a ponto de não ouvir alguém proferir um feitiço! _

_Enquanto perdia tempo me amaldiçoando por ser tão burra ao mesmo tempo em que me preparava para ouvir uns bons xingamentos quando ouço Malfoy dizer: _

_-Abaixe essa varinha Nina! Quer que alguém nos veja é isso! – pelo tom de sua voz, aquela era definitivamente uma pergunta que não pedia resposta alguma._

_A garota abaixa a varinha com uma cara de deboche que me fez querer espancá-la. _

_-Weas.. – ele começa.._

_-Olha Malfoy, desculpa okay? Estava indo ao toalete quando ouvi risos, fiquei curiosa e vim ver quem era. Apenas isso. Não pretendia espiar o **casal. **Desculpe-me. – o corto antes dele me xingar e dou o pé dali. _

_E assim viro-me o mais rápido possível e corro para o toalete apenas para confirmar minha resposta, já que vontade de ir eu já não tinha mais. _

_Para evitar me encontrar com algum dos dois de novo, pouco depois me despeço de Guga, agradeço a tarde maravilhosa, desejando-lhe novamente os parabéns e lhe prometendo que não iria desaparecer lhe escrevendo cartas semanalmente. E então com Mione, saímos da casa, procuramos por um lugar mal iluminado e aparatamos em casa. _

_Subo direto para meu quarto enquanto Mione vai para o de Rony lhe fazer uma surpresa. _

_Tomo um banho bem quente, fico debaixo do chuveiro por mais de hora, janto com meus pais e irmão (Mione já havia ido embora) e depois subo para meu quarto novamente._

_Deito na cama e quase instantaneamente durmo. O que eu não sabia, era que no meu subconsciente havia sido gravado um som que ainda me faria sorrir muitas vezes. Uma gargalhada que ainda seria o motivo de tanta admiração. _

**N/A: Baaah! Minha fic está assim tão ruim gente? Quase não recebo reviews : **

**Deixem reviews gente! Sejam bonzinhos #)**

**Bem, consegui uma Beta.. Yeah! Então agora qualquer erro de português é culpa dela.. muhahaha (6) **

**Brincadeira gente..Misty querida, obrigadaaaaaaa! **

**Obrigada aos que leram e aos que deixaram reviews (Y)**

**Thaty: Aqui está a continuação! Espero que goste. Bjs**

**Misty Weasley : Minha beta:O Hehe, obrigada por se interessar ta? Espero que goste do capitulo #) Bjs.**

**Beka Malofy** : Pois não é mulher! Para a minha tristeza Gina vai continuar sendo beeeeeeem cega durante uns bons capítulos ;\ 

**Mas isso é uma questão de tempo. :D**

**Ainda bem que gostou. Espero que goste desse também! Bjs.**

**N/B: hey Gabi... sua fic naum tah ruim naum moça...tah mt boa...e eu toh mt curiosaa...e...hey...td bm, agora qualquer erro d português agora eh culpa minha...eu assumo a responsabilidade...e...toh esperandooo o próximo capítulo...OK...? ;**


	4. A viagem

**Título:** Ironia do Destino

**Autora:** Gabiii

**Sinopse:** Ela nunca o olhou com outros olhos que não fossem de desprezo. Ele nunca nem se quer havia perdido seu tempo analisando-a. Talvez nunca tenha passado pela cabeça deles que as coisas nem sempre seguem o rumo que imaginamos.  
Amor à segunda vista? Não. O caso deles, foi à qüinquagésima vista.

**Beta:** Misty Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens já conhecidos me pertencem. São todos da J.K. Rowling.

_Capítulo 4 - A viagem._

_As três semanas seguintes à festa de Guga passaram num piscar de olhos. _

_E minha folga infelizmente estava quase chegando ao fim. Nem acredito que disse isso, lembro-me de ter ficado realmente furiosa com Harry, que por toda aquela influência de "o-menino-que-sobreviveu", conseguiu convencer meu chefe de que eu precisava de férias por estar trabalhando demais. Tudo isso por incentivo da minha mãe claro. _

_Eu trabalho como Medibruxa no St. Mungos. Sou o que os trouxas chamam de ginecologista obstetra, então vocês devem imaginar como meus dias são corridos. E, geralmente, quando estou em casa, recebo um chamado do hospital comunicando que uma das minhas pacientes chegou ao hospital ou passando mal ou pronta pra dar à luz. Não irei mentir-lhes dizendo que não é cansativo. Porque é sim. E muito! Mas o trabalho é a minha realização pessoal. O sonho que tornou realidade. E por mais cansativo que seja, no final do dia, quando eu ajudo a trazer para o mundo mais um anjinho, escuto seu choro e o vejo logo em seguida sendo abraçado com tanto amor pela mãe, vejo que valeu a pena. _

_Quando entrei de férias quase enlouqueci. Imagine só, eu, que não estou nem um pouco acostumada a dormir mais de 5h por dia e estar sem alguma coisa para fazer, de uma hora pra outra, ter 24h para fazer nada? É pertubante! _

_Após uma semana consegui me acostumar com tanto tempo livre e resolvi agradecer à mamãe e ao Harry. Afinal de contas, ver minhas olheiras amenizarem, sem ser necessária a aplicação de um feitiço, foi realmente bom. Nunca dormi tanto na minha vida (acho que talvez vocês lembrem do meu pequeno atraso para festa de Guga)._

_Mas agora meus quase dois meses de férias estão terminando. Esse vai ser o ultimo final de semana que me resta para curtir e com certeza vai ser o melhor! _

_Lembram quando eu comentei do complô: "Vamos levar Mione para a viagem"? Pois então, eis que desde que eu entrei de férias, Harry, Rony, Fred, Angelina (mulher de Fred), Jorge, Andreza (mulher de Jorge) e Luna combinaram de fazer uma viagem. A desculpa que deram para tal era que queriam comemorar, por eu ter tirado férias, mas tenho para mim que era só mais um motivo para fazerem "festa". _

_O caso é que eles queriam um lugar exótico e diferente do clima de Londres. Então decidiram ir para o Brasil. E como disse Rony: "Ser filho do Ministro da Magia tem suas vantagens!" Falaram com o Sr. Weasley (meu pai) e ele liberou chaves do portal especiais para que pudéssemos fazer a viagem. Afinal de contas, uma chave de portal qualquer não seria capaz de transportar todos de um continente ao outro. _

_Mesmo estando tudo certo para a viagem, esta ficou para o ultimo final de semana das férias por causa de Mione. Ela não queria ir de maneira alguma. _

_Alegara que teria de trabalhar dobrado no ministério, devido a muitas pessoas terem tirado folga. Convencê-la estava sendo algo realmente difícil. Até que eu dei a idéia de fazerem com ela o mesmo que tinham feito comigo. E fizeram! Quando Rony e Harry explicaram para papai o que ocorria, ele, no mesmo instante, enviou a Mione um comunicado: _

**_Para: Srta. Granger do departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas. _**

_**Querida Hermione, eu, como Ministro da Magia, admiro imensamente seu esforço e dedicação para com o departamento em que ocupa. Sem dúvidas alguma é minha melhor e mais dedicada gerente – Mas não deixe que Harry saiba isso, não quero que ele pense que desvalorizo o seu trabalho como chefe dos aurores.**_

**_Entendo que esteja preocupada com o departamento por este, no momento, sofrer um leve acumulo de material a ser revisado devido à ausência de algumas pessoas de sua equipe. Mas garanto-lhe que isso já esta sendo resolvido pessoalmente por mim. Estou contatando pessoas de confiança para que possa ocupar – temporariamente- o local dessas pessoas que no momento estão ausentes. _**

**_Então, venho por meio desta, lembrar-lhe que nos finais de semana sua presença no escritório não é necessária (somente em casos urgentes, o que não é o caso). Fiquei sabendo que os meus garotos e Harry estão planejando uma viagem e creio que não fará mal nenhum você não vir trabalhar no final de semana. Estive no Brasil há pouco tempo para resolver assuntos com o ministro de lá e pude confirmar o quão belo é o país e recomendo que não perca essa oportunidade._**

_**Atenciosamente**_

**_O Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley._**

**_P.S: Sei o quanto você consegue ser teimosa, querida Hermione, já tive oportunidade de ouvir Rony comentando sobre o assunto. Por isso, resolvi lhe avisar que mesmo que decida não viajar, sua entrada no Ministério esse final de semana estará proibida por mim. Você merece um descanso minha querida. Aproveite o final de semana e divirta-se um pouco!_**

_Não preciso dizer o quão revoltada Mione ficou com Rony e Harry não é? _

_Principalmente Rony, que segundo Mione, não dever ficar reclamando e nem expondo seus defeitos para os meus pais. _

_Mas no fim ela decidiu ir. Segundo ela, seria mais produtivo do que ficar em casa. Já que até receber comunicados de como estavam indo as coisas com a ausência dela no departamento, ela foi proibida de receber._

_Chegou sexta-feira e já estavam todos aqui na Toca se preparando para ir._

_Mamãe e papai davam as últimas instruções para os homens, enquanto as mulheres estão aqui em cima, me ajudando com as últimas coisas que eu esqueci de pôr na mala._

_Por falar em mala. Meu Merlin, já posso até ouvir Rony reclamando das minhas. Isso mesmo, é no plural. Porque se tem uma coisa que eu não sei fazer, é mala pequena. E para essa viagem eu fiz duas grandes. Eu nunca sei o que levar. E considerando que eu nunca fui ao Brasil e a única informação que tenho é que lá é um pouco mais quente, eu coloquei tudo que eu achei que fosse precisar. Subentende-se: meu guarda-roupa inteiro!_

_Eu e as outras mulheres descemos com minhas malas levitando atrás de nós e mal chego ao térreo quando ouço Rony dizer:_

_-Gina! É só **um** final de semana! – Rum! Eu não disse? _

_-Rony! Deixe sua irmã em paz. – Yeah! Salva por mamãe. _

_-Hey galera! Vamos nessa? Esta quase na hora. – comunica Harry._

_E então mamãe corre e me da um dos seus abraços "eu-vou-sufocar-você", cheia de lágrimas nos olhos como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver. _

_Toda mãe é assim ou é só a minha? Enfim, volto a respirar quando Harry diz, todo sem jeito para mamãe, que eu realmente preciso me juntar ao resto, que já estavam todos devidamente posicionados, segurando uma bota velha - a chave do portal._

_5...4...3...2...1! E então veio aquela conhecida sensação de estar sendo puxado pelo umbigo. Nunca tinha feito uma viagem por chave de portal tão longa. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo levamos para chegar. Mas só foi quando já estava ficando enjoada e bem tonta foi que senti meus pés tocarem o chão. Pousamos em frente à casa em que ficaríamos. _

_Admirei a entrada da casa por um bom tempo. Era linda! O gramado era tão verde que chegava a brilhar na luz do sol escaldante. Nele tinha várias árvores de um mesmo tipo. Nunca tinha visto aquela árvore antes, elas tinham um tronco grosso e muito comprido crescendo sempre verticalmente e só depois é que se via as folhas que eram bem diferentes, mas o que mais me espantou foi o tamanho do fruto: era verde e redondo mais ou menos do tamanho de uma bola de futebol trouxa. As árvores, sem dúvida alguma, eram estranhas, mas estranhamente, se adequava ao jardim como uma luva. O deixava até mais bonito, se quer saber. Fazia enormes sombras pelo jardim, que era muito florido e bem cuidado. A casa era de dois andares, toda em tijolinhos. Tinha uma varanda aconchegante com cadeiras de balanço, estofados e várias redes penduras nas colunas da casa. Foi quando senti meu cabelo voar para frente, me despenteando toda. Me virei na direção oposta do vento, com o propósito de arrumá-lo, quando o que vejo me faz abrir a boca de admiração! Era o mar! Estávamos numa casa de praia! Uma praia **brasileira** ainda por cima! O Brasil é conhecido por suas magníficas praias, mas nunca pensei que eram tão magníficas assim! E é quando estou admirando o ambiente que vejo um casal de namorados passarem pelo calçadão, rindo de alguma coisa que deveria ser muito engraçado, porque eles praticamente gargalhavam. _

_E sabe como é não é? É meio impossível você ver alguém gargalhar e não dar um risinho, mínimo que seja, não é? E é com esse sorriso de canto de boca que me detenho, observando o horizonte. Inconscientemente, me vem à mente o dia em que ouvi a risada dele. Fico imaginando em como uma doninha irritante como aquela podia ter uma risada tão bonita! E então alguém me trás de volta dos meus pensamentos com um grito:_

_-Ginaaaa! Venha se acomodar primeiro, temos de trocar de roupas para podermos sair para ir almoçar! Você terá um final de semana inteiro para apreciar a vista! _

_Era Mione. _

_Então entro na casa – que é impecavelmente arrumada e mobiliada para ser uma casa de praia – rumo ao meu quarto, que iria dividir apenas com Luna, já que Mione dividiria um com Rony, Fred com Angelina e Jorge com Andreza. Harry foi o único a ter um quarto só pra si. _

_Agora sim entendi o tom de voz de Carlinhos quando me disse que o Brasil era um pouco mais quente que Londres. Era uma ironia! Porque "pouco mais" não tinha nada! Era MUITO mais. _

_O final de semana passou num piscar de olhos. Fiquei apaixonada por aquelas praias. Lembro de ter perguntado a Harry em que estado do Brasil estávamos. Segundo ele, estávamos no Ceará, no nordeste do país. _

_Visitamos muitas praias, subimos em diversas falésias, visitamos pontos históricos – Mione chantageou Rony e Harry a irem com ela, pois, por culpa deles, ela teria de trabalhar dobrado para compensar o sábado em que faltou ao trabalho. E então para não deixá-los sozinhos resolvemos ir junto, foi até divertido - e experimentamos a culinária nordestina, que era uma delícia! Dentre as diversas comidas que experimentamos, uma das que eu mais gostei foi a tapioca, cocada, acarajé e o pé de moleque (um bolo de castanha que é uma delícia!)_

_Nunca fiquei tão vermelha em toda minha vida. Quando usava uma blusa sem alças era visível o meu bronzeado. Apesar de termos passado boa parte do tempo visitando e conhecendo tudo que podemos conhecer, tive mais tempo de relaxar do que imaginei que teria. Acabei ficando com um quarto só para mim, já que Harry e Luna se entenderam logo na nossa primeira noite, depois de um campeonato de xadrez bruxo – trazido por Rony claro – e muita caipirinha – bebida típica do Brasil._

_Nessa noite eu lembro de ter deixado os casais na varanda, cada um em uma rede e ter subido com a minha, para pendurá-la na sacada do meu quarto, para ficar apreciando a vista maravilhosa. Nunca vou esquecer o quão magnífica estava a Lua que refletia todo seu brilho no mar._

_Era dia de Lua cheia. E eu nunca a tinha visto tão grande. Emanava um brilho magnífico e numa parte mais inferior havia uma mancha num tom mais escuro. Eu poderia dizer que essa mancha atrapalhava o visual belo, mas não. Aquela mancha fazia um formato que lembrava assustadoramente o formato de um sorriso. Era como se a Lua estivesse sorrindo para mim. Era como se naquele momento, em algum lugar do mundo, alguém tinha o seu sorriso refletido naquela Lua. _

_Lembro de antes de adormecer naquela rede, sob a vigília da Lua, ter tirado uma foto. Naquela noite tive um sonho esquisito. Sonhei que eu estava ali, naquela mesma praia, era dia e estava sentada sobre uma canga estendida na areia. E eu estava rindo, como se alguém estivesse ao meu lado, me contando coisas engraçadas. E eu podia sentir que tinha alguém ali, porque eu estava com uma sensação maravilhosa, uma sensação que me fazia sentir amada, protegida, completa. Uma risada! Eu também ouvia uma risada, e que risada gostosa de se ouvir, eu poderia quase dar a certeza de que já a tinha ouvido antes . E foi quando eu ia olhar a pessoa que estava ao meu lado que eu acordei._

_Ou melhor, me acordaram. _

_Era Harry. Já era dia e ele veio me acordar dizendo que todos já estavam tomando café. E que se deixássemos a bagagem pronta daria tempo de darmos um último mergulho no mar antes de voltarmos para a Inglaterra._

_Ainda meio atordoada com o sonho, lembro de ter concordado e ter descido para tomar café. _

_Chegamos em casa por volta das 17h do domingo. Todos muito vermelhos e cansados. _

_Minha mãe nos esperava ansiosa. Dei a ela todas as lembranças que trouxe de lá. Entre elas um livro de receitas de culinária Brasileira. _

_Me despedi da família e amigos agradecendo o ótimo final de semana e subi para meu quarto._

_Estava me preparando para ir dormir quando novamente lembro do sonho. De como eu me sentia amada. Fico imaginando o quão bom seria poder sentir aquela sensação na vida real. E então durmo. _

_No dia seguinte eu voltaria a trabalhar. Tudo voltaria ser a mesma coisa rotineira de sempre. Bom, pelo menos era o que eu esperava que fosse._

**N/A: Nesse capítulo não teve DG. Mas quem for esperto não vai deixar certos detalhes passarem despercebidos. Harry ficou com a Luna. Mas esse shipper não vai durar muito ;x ..Tenho outros planos para os dois. **

**O motivo de a viagem ter sido para o Nordeste é simples: eu sou nordestina! D E morro de saudades da minha terrinha **

**O capítulo ficou maior do que os outros pq eu quis apresentar a Gina melhor pra vocês. E me desculpem, mais Ginerva é medonho :X**

**Por isso na minha fic ela será Virginia #)**

**Entrei em época de provas, então vou demorar a postar o próximo cap.**

**Enquanto isso, vocês podiam mandar mais reviews não é? Pra eu saber se t içando ou não. Criticas construtivas bem vindas ;D**

**Line Malfoy****: Nossa obrigada! E olha ai, até que esse não ficou tão pequeno em? ;D **

**Espero que goste **

**Beijos **

**Thammy C. Malfoy****: A de nada gatinha :P Eu que me assustei ao ver sua review.. husahusha..adorei sua fic também! To doidinha de curiosidade :s**

**E quanto as mudança do Malfoy peço desculpas, mais não foi essa vez (**

**Precisava que esse cap fosse meio que "exclusivo" da Gina.. mas espero que goste mesmo assim! Mais sim, o Draco vai ser –no particular- mais meigo siim ) **

**Beijos**

**Thaty****Hehehe..ai esta a continuação ...espero que goste! Beijos**

**N/B: GABIII...que capítulo lindoo mininaa...adorei betá-lo...e hey...eu vi a parte D/G...eh u sonho dela...(Misty estraga prazeres...?? não, imaginairônica) mal posso esperar pelo próximo...aaah!!! a culpa desse capítulo ter atrasado eh minha, eu admito... Na verdade, eu recebi ele faz uma semana, soh q a inteligência aki tava em semana d prova de recuperação (e d 2ª chamada tb...culpa d uma catapora.../ )...bom, vocês não tm q fik lendo minhas lamentações, não é mesmo...?? besitos**


End file.
